yugioh5sinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Signers
The Signers are the only group that can summon the legendary Crimson Dragon, the embodiment of the red star. There are five people in the world that have the Mark of the Dragon and Five Dragons that fit into the legend. Each birthmark represents a part of the Red Dragon God, as these marks themselves are actually broken pieces of the ancient divine red dragon itself, that later were divided into five parts. Thus engraved and sealed into five people called "Signers". The present day Signers in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's include Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Luna, and Crow Hogan. (Although in the dub Rex Goodwin has stated he is the fifth Signer, this contradicts the original anime until later on, when he infuses Roman's arm onto himself thus only technically making him the fifth Signer by proxy.) It is known that their powers were awakened by Rex Goodwin himself through theFortune Cup. According to Goodwin, he did it so that they would defeat their archenemies, the "Dark Signers", along with the task of closing the door to the "Netherworld". Although according to the Star Guardian, to those who are Signers exist within some kind of "fate", derived from theDragon Star, one which cannot be escaped from. That strange fate was the one responsible for the fact that the four signers came together. Thus the "Fate of the Signers" unites each and every one of Yusei, Jack, Akiza, and Luna's own destiny together in order to guide them all. Nonetheless, according to Goodwin the four of them are not only duelists chosen by the Dragon Star himself, but they are also the reincarnations of the ancient Signers themselves. Also, it was already predicted thousands of years ago the four of them would encounter one another. The following are former Signers Before "Black-Winged Dragon" was revealed as a Signer Dragon, a different fifth Dragon that resembled Power Tool Dragon was shown participating in the ancient battle between the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals. Jack Atlas' mark represents the Wings, Yusei's was the Tail, Luna and Akiza's birthmarks each represent one of the dragon's Claws, and Roman's was the Head mark. However, during the ultimate Shadow Turbo Duel against Rex Goodwin, the Tail and Head birthmarks are transferred, the Dragon Head is now under the possession ofYusei Fudo; with the Dragon's Tail (that was formerly Yusei's) choosing Crow Hogan as its new owner, making him the new fifth Signer (the head mark signifies a leader of sorts, choosing Yusei as the new one). It is interesting to note that both Jack and Roman had their Marks from birth while Akiza got hers at a young age (Luna received her Mark after she went the spirit world the first time) and Yusei Fudo did not receive his Mark until Episode 5 and it was not permanently burnt in until Episode 25. Crow was the last Signer to receive a Mark. Unlike their counterparts, the Dark Signers, whose Mark of the Shadows and Earthbound Immortals are connected, a Signer's Mark of the Dragon and Signer Dragon are connected only to the Signer and not to each other, as shown when Yusei inherited the Head Mark but kept Stardust Dragon. A Signer's birthmark throbs and glows while they are in close proximity of one of the Dragons when it is fighting with a great deal of determination, particularly for the sake of their Signer. A Signer's birthmark glows and painfully digs into their arm, when they are in the presence of a Dark Signer. So far, "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" are the only "Signer Dragons" to have different upgraded versions. /Assault Modehttp://yugioh.wikia.com/index.php?title=Signer_Dragons&action=edit&section=3Edit "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" have their own /Assault Modes: "Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode" and "Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode" having 500 more ATK and DEF, 2 more levels and an "upgraded" effect of the original monsters. Both of these monsters were Summoned by Yusei and Jack in a special episode. http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/6/67/StardustDragonAssaultModeDCPT-EN-ScR-LE.png http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/3/3c/RedDragonArchfiendAssaultModeCRMS-EN-UR-1E.png Majestichttp://yugioh.wikia.com/index.php?title=Signer_Dragons&action=edit&section=4Edit The Majestic Dragons are upgraded forms of "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend", summoned by Tuning"Majestic Dragon" with one of the Dragons and 1 Level 1 non-Tuner monster. They tend to have multiple powerful effects, currently being some of the strongest of all Synchro Monsters, but are balanced out by returning themselves to the Extra Deck during the End Phase while reviving their previous form from the Graveyard. There are 2 "Majestic" forms; "Majestic Star Dragon" and "Majestic Red Dragon", which were used in the anime by Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas, respectively. http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/8/80/MajesticStarDragonSOVR-EN-UR-1E.jpg http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/a/a8/MajesticRedDragonABPF-EN-UR-1E.png Malefichttp://yugioh.wikia.com/index.php?title=Signer_Dragons&action=edit&section=5Edit "Stardust Dragon" is the only Signer Dragon with a "Malefic" form; "Malefic Stardust Dragon". This card was used in The Tenth Anniversary Movie by Paradox. It has released in both the TCG and the OCG. (It is highly doubted that "Red Dragon Archfiend" will receive a "Malefic" form due to Stardust being the only monster card stolen from the 5D's Timeline) http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/f/fd/MaleficStardustDragonJUMP-EN-UR-LE.jpg Cosmic Synchro Monstershttp://yugioh.wikia.com/index.php?title=Signer_Dragons&action=edit&section=6Edit The Cosmic Synchro Monsters are upgraded forms of "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend". They are not Synchro Summoned in the usual method. The Opening BELIEVE IN NEXUS originally confirmed the existence what was later revealed to be the Accel Synchro counterpart/evolution of "Stardust Dragon." Thus far, Stardust's counterpart ("Shooting Star Dragon") is the only confirmed Accel Synchro evolution of a Signer Dragon. However, Jack's new ace monster "Red Nova Dragon" ("Red Dragon Archfiend's" counterpart/evolution), is not an Accel Synchro, but uses a method called "Double Tuning" to achieve evolution and is in the same power range as Shooting Star. Both monsters were released in Starstrike Blast. Their ATK seems to be their original counterparts'Majestics forms' ATK - 500 (Majestic Star Dragon's ATK: 3800 - 500 = 3300 (Shooting Star Dragon's ATK)) (Majestic Red Dragon's ATK: 4000 - 500 = 3500 (Red Nova Dragon's ATK)). Also their DEF is equal to the ATK of their original forms. http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/d/dc/ShootingStarDragonCT07-EN-ScR-LE.png http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/8/8b/RedNovaDragonCT07-EN-ScR-LE.png